The present invention relates to a method of method of producing customizable, multi-dimensional print media and to die-pressed print media that can be used in the method.
A traditional method to create multi-dimensional print media includes the following three steps performed in sequence. First, one prints an image on a flat sheet of print media, such as paper or card stock, Second, using a die pattern for the print media, one then die cuts and scores (xe2x80x9cdie pressesxe2x80x9d) the already printed sheet. Third, various segments are removed from the sheet and folded to create multi-dimensional print media
A drawback of the traditional method is that the print image is fixed for an entire production run. This makes the per-piece cost for small production runs too costly for many potential users. It would be desirable to provide a method to create multi-dimensional print media that considerably reduces the per-piece cost for small production runs, and to provide die-pressed print media that can be used in the method.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention provides a method of producing multidimensional print media, comprising the following steps: Providing a substantially flat sheet of print media Providing an image for printing on a first side of the sheet; the image including an active area that eventually separates from the rest of the sheet; the active area being bounded by a periphery. Performing one or both of cutting and microperfing a substantial portion of the periphery that adjoins an adjacent portion of the sheet. Scoring the first side of the sheet in the active area to provide at least one fold line for facilitating folding of the sheet into a multi-dimensional shape using only the at least one fold line for folding. Printing the image on the first side of the sheet with a printing device. The foregoing performing step is carried out in such manner as to keep the sheet sufficiently intact while passing through a printing device so as to prevent malfunction of the printing device.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a substantially flat sheet of print media The sheet includes an active area that may be separated from the rest of the sheet, the active area being bounded by a periphery. A substantial portion of the periphery is one or both cut and microperfed in such manner as to adequately hold the active region to the rest of the sheet to such a degree that the sheet can be passed through an appropriate device for printing intended indicia on the sheet without causing malfunction of such device. The sheet includes at least one score line in the active region for providing at least one fold line to facilitate folding of the sheet into a multi-dimensional shape using only the at least one fold line for folding.
The foregoing method creates multi-dimensional print media with considerably reduced per-piece cost for small production runs, and the foregoing die-pressed print media can be used in the method.